untitled
by stars-so-bright
Summary: ANGST, Implied DG, Character self harm, Character death, ONESHOT. Rated R Just to be safe


**Disclaimer: **I unfortunatly own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, hence the reason why i'm not 30-odd and living in England.

**Summary:** ANGST, Implied D/G, Character self harm, Character death, ONESHOT

**A/N:** Hope you guys like. for all those that are reading my Changing Colours story, dont worry, I haven't given up on it, i was trying to write it but this was nagging at my head but I dont think that stroy was right for this. But dont worry - I hope to get another chappie or two up before i go on holidays (without my computer :( ) so enjoy and please read and review - it makes me happy

* * *

Ginevra Weasley was sitting at the Gryffindor table as usual, unnoticed as usual by her peers. Around her, there was a hubbub of activity, everyone was talking about how great their Christmas holidays had been, how wonderful and expensive the presents they got were, and how much fun they had with their families. However, Ginevra's Christmas was not a joyful occasion. In fact it was quite the opposite. She'd spent most of her time holed up inside her room, hidden away from her family, that was, of course, when she wasn't sneaking off. For you see, soon after she returned home, she was caught sneaking out of her house to meet a certain someone.

Now, her family did not take to that well at all, but it was when Hermione broke her promise and ratted her out, that her family went right off. Personally, Ginevra couldn't see what was wrong with her seeing Draco Malfoy, but Ginevra also suspected that her families almost disownment of her had something to do with her new attitude as her parents put it.

She now dressed almost entirely in black, with perhaps a splash of dark red or blue here and there if her heart was in it. She had dyed her hair jet black with purple streaks and no matter how many spells her mother tired, she could never get it to change back. Her family reasoned this change had something go do with her relationship with Malfoy, but truth be told, she had just grown up.

But back to the matter at hand. Ginevra was sick of this, of everything. No one cared about her, and her beloved Draco had broken up with her only hours ago on the train back to school. So Ginevra continued to eat her dinner, unnoticed. If you even spared a second to look at her you might think that she was tired and just happy to be back at school among her peers and friends, but she had no friends left - Draco made sure of that. No, infact she was deep in thought, going through her head was thoughts of how she had been betrayed, how everyone she loved, and everyone that supposedly loved her had let her down.

She looked up at that moment and glanced around. Around her everyone was enjoying themselves, swapping stories and catching up on news. She dared a look across the room at the Slytherin Table and saw Draco laughing with that bitch Pansy. Even Draco himself had admitted to her that he despised her, yet there he was, laughing it up with her without a care in the world. Draco was probably gloating over the fact that he had been able to manipulate her so well and gain her trust just to shatter her.

Ginevra spent the next couple of minutes watching various groups around the Great Hall until she could that no more. How could everyone act like everything was ok when it wasn't? she thought as she ran seemingly unnoticed out of the hall.

Ginevra ran and ran till she felt she could run no more. She stopped and took in her surroundings. She was in the old astronomy tower, the tower were she first meet Draco all those years ago. She walked around trailing her fingers as the memories flooded her.

FLASHBACK

_Ginny sat crying on the window seat, a rusty blade held in her hand. Just as she lowed her hand, a voice spoke_

"_Don't, whatever it is, its not worth it." It was Draco Malfoy. He was standing there, looking over her shoulder. He reached down and placed his hand over hers, removing the blade, accidentally brushing the hastily written letter that sat beside her off the ledge, and embracing Ginny. For the first time in a long time, Ginny felt safe._

_There was a rug laid out on the floor, a picnic basket nearby, and their respective clothing was strewn all over. Ginny lay with her head on Draco's torso, Draco hands running through her hair._

"_Ginevra," Draco said, he'd taken to calling her real name, said it was more mature and sophisticated or something. Ginny just liked it because it pissed her brother off so much when he heard Draco call her that._

"_Yes." replied Ginny_

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too Draco."_

"_Who cares if they know? Their bound to find out eventually. We cant kept this a secret forever. We shouldn't be ashamed - I love you Ginevra."_

"_I love you too Draco, it just hard. My family, they'll, they'll disown me of sure. i know they will. They'll never except our love, never…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Ginevra was now sitting on the same window seat that Draco first found her on, the same rusty blade held in the hand, only inches away her skin. Only this time, there was no one there. No one there to stop her. No one to comfort her and tell her everything's gonna be right again soon, no one there to tell her they love her. Ginevra lowered the blade and cut. She wouldn't cry this time. She promised herself that much.

Ginevra watched as the blood began to seep out the small cut on her wrist and felt a rush of adrenaline. Again and again she drove the blade into her pale cream skin, marring it with thick crimson blood. She felt a sense of relief wash over, stronger and stronger with ever cut she made. It was as if the pain she felt on the inside was brought closer to the real world with ever cut. As if she needed to cut it out. She had been hurt and now, now she would get her revenge.

Eventually her whole arm was covered in her blood, but this didn't worry her. She stood up, feeling a little woozy from the blood loose she reckoned and took one final look around the room. It was at that moment she saw him. He was standing there, in her room. He looked down at arm and saw the blood clotting and falling to the ledge. He went to go to her, to stop her once again as he had all those years ago, but as he took his first step she fell. He raced to the now empty window ledge, screaming, hoping to reach her in time. Instead he saw her eyes, cold and empty, as she plummeted to the ground.

The last thing Ginevra saw as she fell to the ground and her demise was Dracos eyes. At that moment she knew she had her revenge.

She was found only minutes later by Draco and the Professors, however she was gone. Her body was tangled among bushes and her limbs were at angles that suggested they were broken. But the thing that most disturbed them was the small smile that played across her ice cold features.

* * *

**A/N: **So? You like? You hate? Tell me please. Thanks. Love in advance, stars-so-bright


End file.
